Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to controlling access to data in electronic devices, and more particularly, to granular access control of data in electronic devices based upon an active profile.
Electronic devices available in the market usually include a memory for a user to store information such as personal data, communications, applications and media. For example, consider a mobile telephone. Most mobile telephones include a memory that allows the user to store contacts, text messages, e-mails, calendar entries, etc. Further, the memory on many mobile telephones allows the user to store applications and electronic media, such as, documents, pictures, videos, music, podcasts, etc. Still further, the memory of many mobile telephones can store different personalization settings for attributes such as the telephone ringer volume, vibrating/ringing mode, ring tone, video call tone, message tone, etc.